PAW Patrol: On a Roll
PAW Patrol: On a Roll is an upcoming console puzzle-platform game based on the children's television series PAW Patrol, set to be released on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows PC on October 23, 2018 in the US and October 26, 2018 globallyhttps://www.outrightgames.com/paw-patrol. It is also planned to be released for the Nintendo 3DS, but due to ‪transfer issues with the system, the version for it has been postponed until further notice. The Nintendo 3DS version is currently not being advertised on official trailers for the game.https://twitter.com/outright_games/status/1045335543649841154?s=21 It has also been stated by Outright Games that each territory will have their own character voices, including Germany's new cast. The only exception to this rule is the US who will have a voice over artist, presumedly the Canadian voice actors.https://www.instagram.com/p/BlkpCZoDRJ7/?taken-by=outright_games It is developed by Outright Games, who announced the game in February 2018,https://nintendoeverything.com/paw-patrol-on-a-roll-releasing-on-switch-this-fall/ and Torus Games Pty.https://www.outrightgames.com/paw-patrol Description PAW Patrol follows the adventures of a pack of heroic rescue pups: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Everest and Tracker, who are led by a tech-savvy boy named Ryder. Together they work hard to protect the Adventure Bay community believing no job is too big, no pup is too small! The series features a curriculum that focuses on citizenship, social skills and problem-solving. In Outright Games’ PAW Patrol: On a Roll, players join Ryder and all eight PAW Patrol Pups for 16 exciting rescue missions. Help each pup use their unique abilities to rescue friends and keep their community safe. Jump into eight awesome Adventure Bay locations, including Farmer Yumi’s Farm, Jake’s Mountain, a desert canyon, under the waves, and more. The game’s fun puzzle-platforming action is “PAW-fect” for kids of all ages. Game Description *PAW Patrol is on a roll! **No job is too big, no pup is too small! The PAW Patrol is ready to save the day in Adventure Bay on 16 exciting rescue missions, but they can only do it with your help! Help Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rubble Everest, Tracker and the whole team use their unique skills to rescue friends and keep their community safe. Jump into eight awesome Adventure Bay locations, including Farmer Yumi’s Farm, Jake’s Mountain, a desert canyon, under the waves, and more! Get ready for fun puzzle-platforming action that is PAWfect for kids of all ages with all the pups of the PAW Patrol! *Be on the Lookout! **With the Lookout as your base, you’ll have the whole PAW Patrol team—including Everest and Tracker—on your side. Play as two different pups on each mission and as you help your friends, such as Ryder, Jake, Farmer Yumi and more. *Lots to Discover! **Explore the beautifully recreated world of Adventure Bay as you help the PAW Patrol on daring rescues, collect hidden Pup Treats, and play micro-games that make the most of each pup’s unique skills —all while learning about teamwork and helping the community. Features *Ryder and all eight PAW Patrol pups, including Everest & Tracker! *16 daring adventures set in 8 Adventure Bay locations! *Special pup abilities that need to be used for each rescue! *Playing as two different pups per mission! Playable characters *Chase *Everest *Marshall *Rocky *Rubble *Skye *Tracker *Zuma More to be announced (possibly). Locations Adventure Bay Farmer Yumi's farm Jake's snowboarding resort The jungle A desert canyon "Under the waves" More to be announced. Externl Links *PAW Patrol on PAW Patrol Wiki *PAW Patrol on Wikipedia Category:Video Games Category:2018 video games Category:Nick Jr. video games Category:Puzzle-platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Single-player video games